


Find You

by Angel_Baby01



Category: JONAS RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: But 2020 got me needing some holiday love!, Christmas Fluff, I know it's not even halloween yet, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, early Christmas tale, schmaltzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Joe bumps into Nick at the grocery store, they are ex's that reconnect…sorta!
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas
Kudos: 4





	Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Well! It's been a hot minute since I have posted anything. Due to COVID-19, I lost my writing MOJO and I am just now getting back into it. This story just sunk it's claws into me and would NOT let go! It's a Christmas story, and I KNOW! I know it's not even Halloween yet, but COVID is making me want to revel in some holiday stuff right now. It's all I have, so bear with me. I hope you like it anyway!

Nick Jonas was not used to doing his own grocery shopping, or any shopping really. He usually had people to do this, but since it was Christmas Eve, everyone was home with their families, and really, he just needed a few things. 

He turned the corner of an aisle and stopped short. His mouth fell open at the sight before him. 

Joe Miller, his old high school love, was standing in front of the frozen food case, struggling to pull out what appeared to be the last bag of Frozen Cranberries. 

A flood of memories rushed through Nick’s mind. All the laughter, the tears, the joy. And the end, when he had walked away from Joe’s arms to pursue his dream of being a music star, he had started on Broadway, and now had launched himself into international fame. He bit his lip for a minute before walking up behind Joe and tugging on the back of his jacket. 

Joe whipped around, surprise on his face. “Wha-” 

“Joe Miller. Do you remember me?” 

Joe’s face goes blank for a moment before a wide grin breaks out on his face. “Nick Jonas? Oh my God! It’s been...well it’s been years! I haven’t seen you since...well, since High School.” 

“I know, it’s been too long.” 

A small awkward silence started to unfold until Joe blurted out. “What are you doing here?” 

Nick smiled a little. “Uh shopping for food. Normally I don’t do my own shopping, my PA does it. But she is home with her family. And I needed milk.” 

Joe’s brown eyes sparkled as he made his way to his own cart and handed the cranberries to a little girl sitting in the basket. “Well you’re going to have a hard time finding milk in the frozen food aisle.” 

Nick swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. “Oh you...have kids? They are...ahem, beautiful.” 

Joe nodded and started pushing the cart down the aisle, towards the dairy case. “Yup, I finished college, got a degree in Education, got married and obtained these cute little munchkins. The little brunette in pigtails is named Jazzy, she is 4. And this is her little brother who was born about a month ago, his name is Lyric.” 

Jazzy perked up and smiled at Nick. “Santa was supposed to bring him for Christmas, but he came early.” 

Joe snorted softly. “Yeah, she keeps telling everyone that. We know that’s not true.” 

Jazzy giggled as Nick reached out to fix the rubber band holding her pigtail in. He looked at Joe and blushed. 

“Sorry.” 

“No problem, her hair is always sliding out of those damn bands.” 

Jazzy’s eyes went huge. “Daddy! That is a quarter for the swear jar.” 

Joe rolled his eyes as Nick laughed. “What? I have a problem with my mouth sometimes. My husband is worse.” 

Nick felt his heart lurch a little. “Oh, you have a husband? I would have thought...wife.” 

Joe shook his head. “Nope, despite what my parents tried to convince me of in High School, Gay is forever.” 

Nick felt himself smiling at that comment. How many times had he tried to convince Joe that it was okay that he liked boys, only to have his family’s influence come around and break down what Nick had built up. He was so happy now that Joe had finally broken out of the mold his family had put him in. 

Nick sighed softly as they made it to the dairy case and Nick grabbed the milk. He smiled at Jazzy who was holding her hands out. “Um, I guess I can just put this in your cart.” 

Joe shrugged. “Jazzy loves helping and shopping.” 

Nick chuckled as he handed the milk to Jazzy and fell into step with Joe. “So, does your husband like music or something?” 

Joe looked confused for a second, before Nick said “The names?” 

Joe’s face broke out in a huge grin. “Yeah, he loves music. Plus, I wanted the names to be unique, not your standard Jennifer and Timmy names, I wanted to be able to yell our kid’s name and not have 40 heads turn. So Jazzy and Lyric.” 

“Any plans for a 3rd?” 

Joe smirked. “A discussion that is still being had.” 

Nick laughed as they made their way around to the bread aisle. “Thanks for reminding me.” 

He grabbed a loaf of sourdough bread and put it in the cart. Jazzy wrinkled her nose at it. “I hate that bread.” 

Joe rolled his eyes. “It’s because it goes with Spinach dip, and you hate vegetables. I keep telling you if you would try it you would like it. But luckily, it’s not for you.” 

Jazzy flipped around and turned her impish eyes to her Daddy. “If I keep being good, can I get a treat?” 

Joe shook his head. “We’ll see. It’s Christmas Eve you know, Santa is still watching.” 

Jazzy flipped around back onto her butt and hummed under her breath. 

Joe smiled and put the car back into motion after grabbing his own loaf of bread. “So I saw your face around on some magazines and CD’s, you seem to be doing well.” 

Nick shrugged. “It’s an amazing life. The audience is heavenly, but the traveling is hell.” 

Joe nodded. “I am glad you got to chase your dreams. As for me, I married an architect. He keeps me warm and safe and dry. We live in a house he designed and built. It’s amazing.” 

“Do you love him?” 

Joe stopped a little short and looked at Nick in surprise. “I wouldn't have married him if I didn’t. I wouldn't have started a family with him if I didn’t.” 

Nick nodded. “I guess I just think of you and me...and well.” He shrugged. “Water under the bridge.” 

Joe nodded. “Water under the bridge. Well, I have to get home, I still have a bunch of things to do.” 

Nick nodded “Can I walk you to your car?” 

“Sure!” 

The two stood in awkward silence as Joe’s groceries were totaled up and bagged. Once they were back in the cart, Nick paid for his and carrying his single bag, followed Joe out to the car. He helped Joe put his groceries into his SUV and watched as Joe buckled the kids into car seats. 

Once the doors were shut, Joe smiled at him. “It was good seeing you Nick, I hope you won’t be a stranger.” 

Nick nodded and leaned forward pressing a kiss to Joe’s cheek. “Merry Christmas Joe.” 

“Merry Christmas Nick.” Joe pressed a kiss against Nick’s cheek and got into the car as Nick disappeared into the swirling snow. 

*******

Later that night, Joe was in the kitchen cutting up some vegetables when he felt a set of fingers brush his neck. 

He turned to face his husband who was holding two champagne flutes and a bottle of champagne. 

“Kids are in bed, Jazzy took forever to get down. I figure before she gets up at 4:00, and the family starts showing up, we can indulge in some grown up fun.” 

Joe rolls his eyes and follows his husband to the living room. The two sit down on the couch in front of the crackling fire as his husband released the cork, with a quick, celebrational pop. 

Joe sighed softly as the champagne was poured into the flutes and the two tapped them together with a little clink. “To us, to our babies, and to the Holidays.” Joe’s husband said. 

Joe smiled and sipped before raising his glass against the other. “To Nick Jonas, wherever he is.” 

There was a brief moment of silence before Nick started chuckling. Joe curled closer and pressed his lips to Nick’s neck. 

“So what brought on that fun piece of play acting, in the middle of the grocery store I might add.” 

Nick swirled the champagne in his glass. “I don’t know. I came around the corner pushing the cart, talking to Jazzy and then I just saw you. And I forget sometimes, how truly beautiful you are Joe. After all these years together, with the kids, jobs and house. I just forget that my husband is the most beautiful person on this Earth. So…” He shrugged. “My alter ego kicked in.” 

Joe smiled, his cheeks were flushed with a soft pink color that had nothing to do with the alcohol. 

“Do you ever think, if you had gotten to chase your dream, how different things would be?” 

Nick did think about it sometimes. What would have happened if he had managed to get the Atlantic Deal, and then move on to some big money maker record label like RCA, Jive, or even Disney. Taking Joe with him, maybe Kevin too. Putting together a band, something that would span the ages.

Instead, he had given it all up for love. For Joe. For the babies they had, and the ones they might have in the future, (pending the aforementioned discussion). 

“Sometimes, but I gotta tell you Joe. It wouldn’t be anything like this. It wouldn’t make me as happy as this does everyday. You, the kids, designing houses for the uber rich….well that part I could do without, but the rest of it I love.” 

Joe sipped his champagne. “You know...I think about sometimes if we had just pretended not to love each other as much as we did. Just went on with our lives, as brothers, not what we are now.” 

Nick shook his head firmly. “Joe, our life...we were made for each other. And through all of years, even blowing up the family, I have never regretted it. Not once.” 

Nick reached out and cupped Joe’s face, his thumb brushing the apple of his cheek. “I love you, through everything, I love you.” 

Nick pulled Joe closer, ready to taste the champagne on his lips, to slide his tongue into Joe’s mouth and explore every inch of it when a tiny voice piped up. 

“Daddy! Papa! Did Santa come yet? Did you see him? And and! Lyric woke up, he is CRYING!” 

The two men pressed their foreheads together and Joe huffed out a breath. “Why don’t I get little miss settled, and change baby boy. You finish cutting the veggies up for a Mr. Tom Turkey. And when we are done, ‘Santa’ can come visit, and we can retire to our room for the evening.” 

Nick nodded and pressed a fast kiss to Joe’s lips before getting up. Joe got to his feet and trudged up the stairs, telling Jazzy no that Santa had not been there yet since she had barely slept, and he saw everything, didn’t she know that? 

Nick shook his head and went into the kitchen to finish chopping up the veggies that would go into their Turkey the next morning to cook while Kevin, Dani, and the girls came over. Frankie was supposed to come with his latest girlfriend. And their parents….well, they might come. Mom high maybe, leaning toward a probably. Dad was a no, unless he did a pop in just to see the kids. But that was doubtful. 

Nick had not been lying when he said he would do it all again, blow up the family and send themselves into exile, face their father’s wrath, all for Joe. Because their love...it was something amazing. 

To distract himself from his moody thoughts while his husband dealt with the kids, he cleared his throat. 

“Alexa, play Sirius XM Christmas Time.” 

“Okay, playing Sirius XM Christmas Time.” 

A familiar tune that started to play had Nick smirking as he cut the vegetables. 

“Met my old lover in the grocery store, The snow was falling Christmas Eve...” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, please comment!


End file.
